ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Tadeusz Hadziuk
Tadeusz Hadziuk (Bogdan Kalus) - pierwszoplanowa postać serialu Ranczo i drugoplanowa filmu Ranczo Wilkowyje, mąż Celiny, stały bywalec Ławeczki. W pierwszych odcinkach Hadziuk ukazany jest jako zupełnie niewykształcony, rozleniwiony bezrobotny, bez pomysłu na życie. Najpewniej pod wpływem rozwijającej się w biznesie żony Tadeusz przemienia się w bardziej inteligentnego, pozytywnie nastawionego do życia mężczyznę. Ma zdecydowanie bardziej pokojowy charakter niż Solejuk i stanowi świetnego kompana dla emanującego spokojem Stacha Japycza. Hadziuk jest autorem wielu błyskotliwych i zwięzłych myśli, które wygłasza najczęściej podczas spotkań z kolegami przy Mamrocie. Przed akcją serialu O przeszłości Hadziuka wiadomo niewiele. Jest on rodowitym wilkowyjaninem, od dziecka przyjaźni się z Maciejem Solejukiem. Nie ma zdanej matury, zatem ma wykształcenie podstawowe lub zawodowe. Istnieją przesłanki, że może być z wykształcenia dekarzem lub innym pracownikiem budowlanymodc. 8 ''Kozy ofiarne''. Do szkoły podstawowej uczęszczał m.in. z Mariuszem, który prowadzi tramwaj konnyodc. 95 Czysta karta. Przed rozpoczęciem akcji serialu miał do czynienia z kozami - jednakże nie zostało wyjaśnione, czy zwierzęta należały do jego rodziców, czy do jego żony. W rozmowie z Solejukiem Hadziuk stwierdza, że w latach młodzieńczych policja odebrała mu prawo jazdy na motocykl. Według wszelkich przesłanek Tadeusz miał w młodości romans z Solejukową, podczas pobytu jej męża w więzieniu. Owocem tego romansu jest najprawdopodobniej jedno z dzieci Kazimieryodc. 48 ''Bohaterski strajk''. Seria 1 thumb Razem z Pietrkiem zostaje zmuszony uciekać ze swojej bimbrowni, przed nadchodzącymi Lucy i Witebskim. Gdy dowiaduje się o planach żony o założeniu hodowli kóz, postanawia wyjechać do Radzynia do pracy przy budownictwie. Wraca jednak tego samego dnia, ponieważ nie został zatrudniony, bo było od niego czuć Mamrotem. Kiedy kończą mu się pieniądze na wino, postanawia razem z Solejukiem porwać Amerykankę dla okupu. Zabierają Lucy i chowają ją w pobliskiej szopie Więcławskiego. W końcu żony porywaczy znajdują trop i odnajdują Lucy. Hadziuk i Solejuk poza ciosami w twarz od Kusego obyli się bez kary. Seria 2 Hadziuk dalej przesiaduje na ławeczce z kolegami, prowadząc rozmowy na różne tematy. Pewnego dnia kiedy siedzi sam na ławeczce zauważa na niebie dziwny, pomarańczowy obiekt. Mężczyzna, uważa obiekt za swoją halucynację. Postanawia ograniczyć się trochę w piciu. Kiedy pewnego dnia wraca do domu, zauważa na polu pomarańczowy obiekt, który wcześniej już widział. Okazuje się, że obiekt jest prawdziwy, przez co Hadziuk skacze z radości. Hadziuk razem ze swoimi kolegami strajkuje przeciw nowym zwyczajom w Country Clubie. Ich postulaty zostają spełnione dzięki Księdzu proboszczowi. Tadeusz nadal jest zaganiany do pracy przez żonę, do pilnowania kóz. Seria 3 Gdy spłonął Country Club, a Wójt pod wpływem petycji wilkowyjskich mężatek zaniechał jego odbudowy, Hadziuk wraz z kompanami z ławeczki dokonuje kilku aktów terroru na zarządcy gminy, między innymi wybijają szyby w jego domu. Po decyzji Wójta żeby nową knajpę utworzyć w starych budynkach popegeerowskich, gdy Ławeczkowicze widzą nieudolną pracę wynajętej w tym celu ekipy budowlanej, sami postanawiają wziąć sprawę w swoje ręce i remontują lokal - oficjalnie za darmo, "w czynie społecznym", a w rzeczywistości po cenie dwóch Mamrotów za dzień pracy, ufundowanych przez policjanta. Kiedy dowiaduje się, że Celina go zdradza, usiłuje najpierw odnaleźć jej kochanka, aż w końcu podejmuje próbę samobójstwa. Powstrzymuje go przed tym pułapka Solejuka. Z pomocą Witebskiego i Kusego, którzy poprawili jego wizerunek, żona zmienia zdanie na temat Tadeusza. Ślubuje Matce Boskiej w kościele, że przez tydzień nie tknie alkoholu. Z początku mu się udaje, jednak po kilku dniach nie może wytrzymać, kupuje Mamrota i chce go wypić w ukryciu. Powstrzymują go przed tym Solejuk ze Stachem. Seria 4 Razem z żoną zajmuje się załatwianiem spraw związanych z produkcją sera, przez co rzadziej bywa na ławeczce. Dochodzi do konfliktu pomiędzy nim a Solejukiem. Po udanej obronie wsi przed mafią, w której Tadeusz bierze udział, cała czwórka opija sukces na ławeczce, gdzie wszyscy się godzą i ustalają "czwartkowe spotkania", aby kultura w narodzie całkiem nie zaginęła. Kiedy Lodzia mówi w kościele całą prawdę dotyczącą domniemanej kradzieży pieniędzy za komputery przez Lucy, razem z innymi chłopami planuje dać Wójtowi nauczkę. Kiedy mężczyźni są już gotowi i ruszają w kierunku domu Wójta zostają powstrzymani przez Staśka, który skutecznie przemawia chłopom do rozumu. Następnie razem z Solejukiem prowadzi zrozpaczonego zaginięciem Joli Pietrka do Babki. Seria 5 Razem z Solejukiem i Japyczem podpatruje amerykańskich generałów, którzy przyjechali do Wilkowyj na zaproszenie Lucy. Przekonani, że Amerykanie chcą założyć w gminie bazę wojskową, postanawiają kupić bagnistą działkę, po której przechadzali się żołnierze, by potem na niej zarobić. Solejuk i Hadziuk potajemnie biorą pieniądze swoich żon, zaś Japycz wydaje wszystkie swoje oszczędności. Okazało się jednak, że żadnej bazy ma nie być i przez to Solejuk z Hadziukiem mają piekło w domu. Zastanawiają się, co zrobić z nabytą ziemią - z pomocą przychodzi im Fabian Duda i namawia ich, żeby zrobili z działki strefę buforową, dzięki czemu dostaną duże dotacje z Unii Europejskiej. Gdy jego żona - znana już za granicą z produkcji serów - zaprasza na uroczystą kolację delegację złożoną z ważnych osobistości z branży, Hadziuk, chcąc nie chcąc, musi w niej uczestniczyć. Przed kolacją żona uczy go podstawowych zasad savoir-vivre'u, jednak nieskutecznie - Hadziuk nie tylko nie umie się zachować przy stole, ale również potajemnie upija się wódką. Zakłada się z gościem - holenderskim ekspertem od serów - że z zamkniętymi oczami rozpozna każdy gatunek sera. Ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich, Tadeusz wygrywa zakład, a Holender musi za karę wypić butelkę Mamrota. Seria 6 Więcławska i Hadziukowa rezygnując z profesjonalnej ochrony, zatrudniają Hadziuka, Solejuka i Stacha Japycza. Jednak Ławeczkowiczów gubi kultura osobista. Hadziuk wykrywa u siebie nieuleczalną chorobę niewiadomego pochodzenia. Żona kieruje go do Babki. Ta, wysyła go stanowczo do lekarza, bo wyczuła u niego coś dziwnego. Jak się później okazuje Hadziuk jest zdrów jak ryba, a ból to efekt wypiętrzania się zęba mądrości. Żona Hadziuka słysząc audycję w radiu wpada na pomysł, aby ufundować stypendium dla dzieci z domu dziecka. Hadziuk wraz z małżonką udaje się do domu dziecka. Na miejscu okazuje się, że trzeba wybrać dziecko, któremu chce się ufundować stypendium. Hadziukowa nie mogąc przejść obok tego obojętnie, postanawia, że ufundują stypendium wszystkim dzieciom na liście. Poprzez dobroczynność, małżeństwo popada w kryzys finansowy. Kiedy Hadziuk nie ma się za co napić, koledzy z ławki pomagają mu. Seria 7 Hadziuk dowiadując się o aresztowaniu proboszcza oraz Kusego, chce pomóc, lecz koledzy uważają, że jest za bardzo "zmęczony". Po długich konsultacjach razem z kolegami z ławeczki postanawia przyczynić się do uwolnienia Lucy. Jadą traktorem do aresztu, po czym burzą ścianę aresztu. Jak się potem okazuje, zamiast Lucy widzą za ścianą Wargacza. Hadziuk pomaga w brawurowej akcji wyprowadzenia Jędrusia z plebanii. Kiedy Michałowa chce wyjechać do Lublina i zostawić Stacha na długie tygodnie, przyjaciele Stacha z ławeczki, wraz z Hadziukiem podejmują się dyplomatycznej interwencji. Seria 8 Hadziuk ma nową fryzurę - jest wystrzyżony całkowicie na zero. Tłumaczy kolegom z ławeczki, że obcięcie włosów nie jest spowodowane przez epidemię wszy, lecz to specjalna terapia na ich porost, którą wymyśliła jego żona. Bierze udział, wraz z Pietrkiem i Solejukiem, w audycji "Radio Mamrot" w Radiu Wilkowyje, podczas której podpici panowie opowiadają dowcipy na antenie. Razem z Solejukiem zostaje zmuszony do wzięcia udziału w terapii małżeńskiej prowadzonej przez Klaudię. Ponieważ obaj pijaczkowie zgadzają się na nią pod warunkiem, że będą razem brali w niej udział, ma ona dość specyficzny przebieg: Klaudia, nieco zdesperowana postawą obu małżeństw, wpada na pomysł, aby Solejuk zamieszkał z Hadziukiem, a Solejukowa z Hadziukową. Obydwu stronom pomysł się spodobał i przez jakiś czas Tadeusz i Maciej mieszkają razem w domu Hadziuków, a ich małżonki w domu Solejuków. Ten stan rzeczy bardzo przypada do gustu obu panom z racji braku obowiązków - jednak Celina i Kazimiera po krótkim czasie mają dosyć i postanawiają zakończyć "terapię", a ich decyzja zostaje przyśpieszona po tym, jak Więcławska poinformowała Hadziukową o bałaganie, jaki uczynili w domu ich mężowie. Obie ze wściekłością w oczach i żądzą zemsty biegną do domu Hadziuków, jednak panowie w ostatniej chwili zdążyli się wymknąć. Znikają bez śladu, a na Celinę i Kazimierę pada podejrzenie o morderstwo. Ostatecznie okazuje się, że Hadziuk z Solejukiem ukryli się w starej bimbrowni. Gdy na Wilkowyje spada plaga paparazzich, którzy polują na Senatora i Czerepacha, Hadziuk z Pietrkiem pomagają im się wydostać z biura - ten pierwszy przebiera się w garnitur senatora, a drugi przywdziewa ubiór dyrektora biura. Fotoreporterzy dają się nabrać i podążają za nimi, gdy tymczasem Kozioł z Arkadiuszem bezpiecznie opuszczają lokal. Popada w krótkotrwały konflikt z Solejukiem po tym, jak zarówno Maciej, jak i żona Tadeusza zgłaszają chęć zakupu dworku po wyjeździe Lucy do Stanów. Panowie godzą się podczas wspólnej akcji wilkowyjan mającej na celu zatrzymanie Amerykanki. Seria 9 Ranczo Wilkowyje Hadziuk wraz z resztą ławkowiczów postanawia założyć wspólny biznes - ogródek piwny. Pomysł okazuje się trafiony, ogródek ma dużo klientów i przez to czwórka właścicieli ma mnóstwo pracy. Wraz z Kusym, Solejukiem i Pietrkiem bierze udział w porwaniu Louisa. Gdy ten im ucieka i rozpoczyna się pościg za pomocą skradzionych furmanek konnych, Hadziuk bierze w nim udział. Relacje z innymi postaciami Tadeusz jest wiernym kompanem i przyjacielem Solejuka, Stacha, Jana i Pietrka. Żonaty z Celiną, z którą tworzy zazwyczaj zgodne małżeństwo. Para nie ma wspólnych dzieci. Hadziuk jest lubianym mieszkańcem Wilkowyj, utrzymuje serdeczne relacje z Kusym, Lucy, dziećmi Solejuków - a szczególnie Mariankiem, Wioletką i policjantem Staśkiem. Największym szacunkiem darzy Babkę Zielarkę, którą uważa za uzdrowicielkę. Według wszelkich przesłanek w zamierzchłych czasach Tadeusz miał romans z żoną swojego przyjaciela - Solejukową i jest ojcem jednego z jej dzieci. Żona Hadziuka i Maciej nie mają jednak pojęcia, co się stało. Cytaty *'"Był Hadziuk, nie ma Hadziuka!"' - przed próbą samobójczą *'"U nas lepij!"' - o Wioletce *'"Towar prima sort!!!"' - o bimbrze *'"Ty nie myl przyjemności z pracą, jeśli nie chcesz żeby w pracy nieprzyjemność spotkała cię" '- do Pietrka podczas robienia bimbru *'"Niemce zawsze nas wyrolujo. Tylko pod Grundwaldem raz udało sie. A potem już przegrywaliśmy wszystko. I u siebie, i na wyjeździe."' *'"To czwartkowe spotkania ustalamy, żeby kultura w narodzie całkiem nie zagineła."' *'"Ja z moją żoną to czasami mam taką różnicę poglądów, że nawet która godzina jest się nie zgadzamy."' *'"Wezół przy niej to jak Solejuk przy Koperniku jakimś."' - o zielarce *'"Teraz kwiatostan przywiózł dla Amerykanki. Razem zjedzo indyka i po ptakach. Ja wam mówie, że ona zajdzie i wróci do rajchu."' *'"No ile można czekać aż aparat dupe ruszy sprawiedliwości."' *'"Ubierz lepiej czapkę, Pietrek, dla bezpieczeństwa... Bo jak UFO wyląduje, to cię za swojego wezmą!"' *'"Co ty, Obama jesteś, albo jakaś inna Doda?"' - do Pietrka *"Jak Cię stara na ratlerku zobaczy to kopytami trzaśnie. Kasuj" *'"No to wypijmy za tę turystykę ojcowską"' *'"Będzie mi się tu Holender sadził, tulipanem golony!"' *'"No co? Przecież nic się nie zmienia od na dupie siedzenia!"' - do bywalców ławeczki *'"Powietrze u nas świeże, dwa - wszędzie blisko, trzy - tanio, cztery - nawet jak co drogie to dostać nie można."' - o Wilkowyjach *'"Żeby tyle wypić, żebym nie pamiętał, że po pysku dostałem, to mnie nie stać ostatnio."' *'"U nas na ławeczce zawziętości żadnej ni ma, bo na przekór klimatowi my w środku zawsze rozgrzani jesteśmy"' *'"My z Solejukiem tak zżyci, że rozwód nie grozi"' *'"Kobita to w każdym wieku takie piekło może zgotować ci może, że się nie pozbierasz"' *'"Życie to sztuka rezygnacji jest"' *'"Jak ona czegoś chce, to ona potem tak liczy, żeby jej się z tym, co chce zgadzało, a nie z matematyką."' - do Ławeczkowiczów o swojej żonie. *'"Jak Pan Bóg do nas podobny, to nie daj Boże!"' (Ranczo Wilkowyje) *'"Bo życie rodzinne Pietrek to jak jakieś cholerne wojsko jest, a ty zawsze jesteś najniższy stopniem"' Zobacz też Postacie *Celina Hadziuk *Jan Japycz *Stanisław "Stach" Japycz *Maciej Solejuk *Patryk Pietrek Inne *Ławeczka *Chevre Polonaise *Wilkowyje Cheese *Wilkowyje Cheese & Pierogi Company sp. z o.o. Przypisy Hadziuk Tadeusz Kategoria:Postacie, które występowały od pierwszego do ostatniego odcinka